Passive components such as capacitors are extensively used in integrated circuit (IC) design for radio-frequency (RF) and mixed-signal applications, such as bypassing, inter-stage coupling, and in resonant circuits and filters. One of the most commonly used capacitors is the metal-oxide-metal (MOM) capacitor. The MOM capacitor is a common semiconductor capacitor which offers high capacitance density. Manufacturing processes of a MOM capacitor has one mask process reduction than a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor, and is therefore simpler and more cost effective.
Since the semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of electronic components by continual reductions in minimum feature size, it is now difficult to form the metal strips including curved patterns accurately. Therefore, forming a metal strip or a metal frame with a certain curved pattern for isolating another metal strip in each capacitor element in the same metal layer becomes much difficult. Hence, the capacitor elements arranged in an array will interfere with each other and the linearity of the capacitors will be degraded.